


and the winner takes all

by Naladot



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naladot/pseuds/Naladot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets drunk and loses a bet to Day6. Jinyoung is not happy. Not happy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the winner takes all

**Author's Note:**

> This is just silly. It's crackfic, so the characterizations are as much of a joke as the plot.

This was the problem, so far as Jinyoung was concerned:

Although he appreciated the the fact that JYP Entertainment had redoubled their efforts to cultivate a company environment which promoted creativity and artist development, he did not fully see how this company value should result in handing the reins of Got7’s JYP Nation concert performances over to the chaotic entity known as Day6.

“I take offense to that,” Jae said. “We’re very serious artists who care very much about producing a quality song for our boy band brethren to sing.”

“Yeah,” Junhyeok agreed. “That’s why we’re writing a break-up ballad for Jackson and Mark. And you get to rap.”

Jinyoung groaned and looked over at Younghyun sitting on a couch in the practice room. Younghyun just winked.

 

 

Actually, it was all Jackson’s fault. The idiot got drunk at a company dinner. Everyone knew not to get drunk at a company dinner, except Jackson, apparently.

“So I have to confess something,” Jackson said the morning after what would come to be known as ‘The Event That Made Jackson Consider Becoming a Teetotaler.’ He looked like a wreck, visibly hung over as he leaned against the doorframe of Jingyoung’s room, and Jinyoung steeled himself for something truly awful like “got a girl pregnant” or “posted nudes” or “posted that video of you singing ‘Ooh-Ahh’ in your underwear.”

Jinyoung gestured for Jackson to go on, but Jackson pointed his thumb over his shoulder toward the living room. “I’ve called a group conference.”

So Jinyoung shuffled out the the living room behind Jackson and perched himself on the couch arm, catching Jaebum’s eye across the room. Jaebum did not look happy. Jinyoung did not feel happy.

“So,” Jackson said, clearing his throat and looking around at all of his supposedly beloved group members. “I’ve called this meeting because I’ve made a huge mistake.”

Everyone watched Jackson in silence. He sighed and pushed a hand back through his hair, looking truly distraught. Jinyoung was too afraid to move, even though the tension was killing him.

“Last night, I went to the company dinner. And since none of you joined me, technically you share a bit of blame in this too.” 

Jackson paused for dramatic effect while the members looked back at him skeptically. Jackson cleared his throat again and continued.

“After a substantial amount of alcohol was consumed, it was brought to everyone’s attention by one Park Jimin—so you should blame her for this too—that there was an item on the menu called only ‘Death’ that claimed to be the spiciest dish in Korea.”

“Why are you making your voice sound like that?” Bambam asked.

“He’s confessing something, shush,” Jinyoung said.

“Anyway,” Jackson said, drawing the word out long. “I’m not super clear on the details, but somehow I challenged Dowoon to a contest of consuming said dish, and Sungjin said that it didn’t count unless there was something to win, so—I may or may not have bet our JYP Nation special performances.”

“What does that mean?” Jaebum asked calmly.

“Did you lose?” Yugyeom added.

Jackson closed his eyes and sighed. “I lost. And that means that whatever we perform is up to Day6.”

Everyone stayed quiet for a long moment.

“Oh, come on,” Jinyoung said finally, giving a false laugh. “PD-nim will never go for that.”

“Never go for that? He thought it was hilarious.”

 

 

For several weeks, Got7 had packed schedules and Jinyoung was able to forget the disaster looming on the horizon. By some unspoken agreement, no one mentioned the JYP Nation concert and, so far as Jinyoung knew, no Got7 member contacted Day6. They even managed to ignore Jae’s Tweets: _Got something really sick in store for the JYP Nation concert. Got7, what’s good? ;)_ as well as his Instagram post that was the audio of Day6 singing a tune Jinyoung could only describe as whale song meets SNSD’s “Gee,” which was not exactly a compliment.

But they couldn’t avoid it forever, and one day Jinyoung looked over his manager’s should and saw that the schedule listed “Concert Planning Meeting: Got7 + Day6” at the end of the week.

“This isn’t seriously happening,” Jinyoung said. His manager just shrugged and suppressed a smile. Although Jinyoung didn’t know it, the managers had a pretty extensive betting pool going for whether Got7 or Day6 would come out on top of this situation. Got7’s manager had voted against them, because as close as he might be to Got7, he thought it was pretty stupid that Jackson had bet their concert performances on a _spicy food contest_. Of all the things in the world.

Happily unaware of this, Jinyoung was nevertheless quite unhappy as he and his band members marched into Day6’s designated practice room. “You’re here!” Sungjin called out, grinning at them. The rest of his band were all smiling behind him, their smiles decidedly more sinister. Jinyoung sat down on a couch and folded his hands in his lap. 

Jinyoung had long suspected that the only reason Sungjin could maintain such a constantly chipper personality was that he was secretly fueled by some kind of evil tendencies, and today Jinyoung was proved correct. Sungjin stepped forward as Younghyun and Wonpil rolled a white board into the room. It was covered with writing, with arrows drawn back and forth in a web Jinyoung couldn’t fathom. “We’re really excited to show you what we’ve come up with,” Sungjin said, clapping his hands together.

“Just play the stupid song,” Jaebum groaned, leaning his head back against the couch and covering his eyes with his hands.

Junhyeok coughed. His cough had a tone Jinyoung could only describe as derisive. “It’s kind of gone beyond a mere _song_ ,” Junhyeok said. “Now it’s a five-act opera with influences from trot, punk rock, and American bluegrass. Jae’s even been learning the banjo.”

Jae nodded solemnly. “I’m very good.”

Junhyeok turned to Youngjae. “By the way, we’re going to need you to learn Chinese opera.”

Youngjae considered this for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. “I can do that.”

“No, Youngjae,” Jinyoung interjected. “We are a united front against this!”

Youngjae grinned. “I think it’s funny.”

So that was one down for the count. Sulking, Jinyoung settled back into the couch again. On one side, Mark was smiling, but warily. On his other side, Jackson had his chin resting on his fist as he watched the Day6 members gather their instruments.

What followed was—there were no other words for this—a feat of artistic innovation. If Jinyoung weren’t so set against this special stage, he’d be impressed by how fluidly the Day6 members shifted genres, remixing recognizable JYP Nation songs into whatever genre suited the story at the moment. Jinyoung didn’t even realize ten minutes had passed until it was suddenly over.

“So, what do you think?” Sungjin asked brightly. “That was just Act 1, of course.”

“That was awesome,” Bambam said in a hushed voice. Jinyoung reached across Jackson and swatted Bambam on the back of the head. He wasn’t about to lose another member to Day6’s schemes.

“Thanks,” Jae said, his eyes hidden under his hair. Jinyoung figured this was an intimidation tactic, and he refused to be intimidated, so he glared right at that wall of hair. Jae’s grin grew larger.

“Um,” Jaebum said carefully, glancing across the couch at the rest of the Got7 members. “It seems like it might be a little—long, doesn’t it?”

“It has to build,” Junhyeok explained.

“You can’t reach a crescendo unless you build to it,” Sungjin agreed.

“I just don’t see why a classical remix of '24 Hours' is necessary.” Jaebum was still treading carefully, though it didn’t do him much good.

“Of course it’s necessary!” Jae cried. “Did you hear how beautiful Junhyeok sounds on the piano?”

“Thank you, I agree,” Junhyeok said. “Besides, we thought Yugyeom would particularly like to be the one to act out those sentiments.”

Jinyoung winced. Oh, Day6 were good—giving Yugyeom the opportunity to gyrate on the floor. Mark was evidently on the same wavelength, because he clapped a hand heavily on Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“We can’t pause the JYP Nation concert for half an hour just so you all can put on your weird art performance!” Jinyoung interjected.

“Quit being such a wet blanket, Jay Are,” Jae said.

“Yeah, respect your hyung,” Junhyeok added.

For the billionth and first time, Jinyoung wondered what genius made Jae the oldest hyung out of all of them. Even Jaebum was giving him a look that said _respect authority, asshole._ Day6 was going to be the death of poor Junior ( _not_ Jay Are).

“Okay, you may have a fair point,” Sungjin said fairly, still smiling. Jinyoung found it creepy instead of reassuring. “We’ll edit it down.”

“Good,” Jaebum said. He stood up and bowed stiffly, then led the way out the door.

As Jinyoung left, he could feel Jae watching him from behind that wall of hair, and Junhyeok’s weird smile, and even Younghyun was leaning against the wall by the door, amused. But the worst was Dowoon, who sat behind his drums, laughing in the direction of the ceiling. Jinyoung had a bad feeling about what “edit it down” was going to mean.

 

 

When the five act opera had been edited down to something that could feasibly be performed in the JYP Nation concert, they were left with what was essentially an “Evolution of JYP Nation,” except for the transition scenes. Jinyoung hated the transition scenes. They were left in to allow for costume changes, but by some very stupid committee vote (which no Got7 members voted in), the “best” of Day6’s compositions were the ones that dramatized a fictionalized version of JYP Entertainment history, in which everyone dated everyone.

Jinyoung tried very hard to bring some allies to his side. “Doesn’t it _bother_ you,” he said to Yeeun and Yubin, trying very hard to be adorable and charming, “That this silly show has you two in some ludicrous five-way love—pentagon?—with Taecyeon, Junho, and Wooyoung?”

“Oh, we wrote that,” Yubin said, tapping affectionately at the top of Jinyoung’s lyrics sheet.

“We think it’s really funny.”

“How do you know it wasn’t true?” Yubin finished, giving Jinyoung a secretive and annoying smile. Jinyoung gave them a cursory polite bow before he stalked out of the room.

Rehearsals didn’t make anything better. For one thing, all of the artists rehearsed for company concerts together—so although Got7 was scheduled for a little extra practice time, other people kept showing up just to watch. Jinyoung didn’t really think it was _fair_ that all of 2PM arrived promptly to watch Jinyoung perform as Sohee in the death metal remix of “So Hot,” but clearly, fairness wasn’t an operating factor in his life anymore.

Following the “So Hot” rehearsal came the polka remix of “Without You,” the salsa remix of “Bad Girl Good Girl,” and the Chinese opera remix of “Be My Baby,” after which they took a break to go over the transition scenes. Following the Markson Break-Up Ballad and the dramatic rap rendition of Sunmi leaving the Wonder Girls was a solo for Jinyoung. He hadn’t had a chance to hear it, yet, and he reluctantly accepted the lyrics and sheet music Jae handed him.

Jinyoung looked over his lyrics just as Sungjin began playing a mournful tune on the classical guitar.

“Wait, hold on,” Jinyoung said, looking up at Wonpil. “Dressed in ‘Bounce’ costume, Jinyoung sings: ‘I’m sorry I left you Wonpil, I guess I wanted to be famous more than I wanted to be loyal to you.’ Do we need to talk some stuff out?”

“It’s just a show, Jinyoung, calm down,” Wonpil said. Sungjin continued plucking at the guitar, but now he had a very pointed and amused look on his face.

Jinyoung had hoped that Wonpil—his _best friend_ since trainee days—would be the one to save him from this disaster.

Realizing that Wonpil was gleefully dancing on Jinyoung’s grave, Jinyoung heaved a sigh and sang the music in as whiny a tone as possible.

“Wow, that’s great!” Sungjin called out happily. Jinyoung sighed again.

 

 

So far as Jinyoung could tell, no one in the whole damn company was on Got7’s side. He kept trying to win an ally and failing miserably.

He spotted Suzy wandering down a hall toward the concert practice one morning and decided to try to find an ally in her.

“Suzy!” Jinyoung ran to catch up and threw his arm around her shoulders when he reached her. “Suzy, we’re old friends, right?”

“Yes,” Suzy answered cautiously.

“And you have a ridiculous amount of leverage in this company, don’t you?”

“I guess so?”

“So you could—out of great affection for your old friend—get this ridiculous, embarrassing, outrageous Got7 Special Stage taken off the table?”

“Oh, no,” Suzy said with a smile. “I really like this special stage.”

Twice didn’t treat him any better (“But you look so _cute_ in the outfits!”) and 15 & laughed in right his face (“Do you think we would give this up for anything?”). Jo Kwon actually reached up and patted Jinyoung on his head. Eventually, Jinyoung had to suck up his pride and force Jackson to call Park Jinyoung.

Park Jinyoung was apparently immune to Jinyoung’s pleading.

“Jackson was _drunk,_ ” Jinyoung cried. “How does that count?”

“A bet is a bet,” Park Jinyoung said. “This is a good lesson in business. You can learn from this.”

Jinyoung very nearly chucked the phone across the room.

 

 

Jinyoung blamed the maknae, if it came down to it. “See, this is what’s going to their heads,” he explained to the rest of Got7 while they got sized for ‘Nobody’ dresses. “They have this maknae who laughs at all their jokes and thinks they’re the greatest idiots to walk the planet, and it goes to their heads and _they_ think they’re great, too. And what do we get? A maknae who makes fun of us.”

“That’s unfair,” Yugyeom said, running his hand along the glittery tassels of his dress. “Dowoon is a really cool guy. No one can be that naturally happy and endearing. He’s a gift to humanity.”

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

“What did you do, Yugyeom?” Jackson asked.

“Did you make a deal with them? Is this why you got all the cool dance solos?” Jaebum rounded on Yugyeom, who held up his hands.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Yugyeom shouted. The woman wrapping a tape measure around his waist rolled her eyes.

“They got another one,” Jinyoung sighed. He looked around at the remaining members he was willing to look in the eye and felt a steely resolve come over him. “We need to end this. Now.”

“How?” Jackson asked very cautiously.

“Sabotage their instruments?” Bambam asked.

“Post embarrassing photos of them on the internet?” Jaebum added.

Mark didn’t say anything.

“No, you all have terrible ideas.” Jinyoung sighed. The weight of being the only intellectual member could get very heavy. “We need to get them to bet us _back_. In a challenge we know we’ll win.”

“Like what?” Jackson asked. “I already lost at spicy food. Drinking?”

Jaebum shook his head. “They’re better drinkers than we are. Arm wrestling?”

“Taecyeon literally broke his arm by arm wrestling,” Jinyoung shuddered. “No, it’s got to be something else… Something we know we’re better at, but that they want to be good at.”

 

 

“Okay, let me get this straight,” Jae said very slowly. “You—you are challenging us to a battle to the death—over Superstar SMTown?”

Jinyoung folded his arms across his chest and let a sinister smile spread across his face. “Scared?”

“Oh, I’m not scared.” Jae held up his hands and flicked his hair out of his eyes, which Jinyoung took as a sign of fear. “I’m just wondering why you’d place a bet on something you’re guaranteed to lose.”

“Here are the terms,” Jaebum said. “If we win—”

“We won’t accept a cancellation of the previous bet,” Sungjin cut in, sounding very much like a leader.

“We win,” Jaebum continued, “And you guys have to perform a single from every JYP group, in leotards, _no instruments_ —just you and truly impressive choreography.”

“And when we win?” Junhyeok asked.

“We’ll perform your whole five-act opera and put it up on YouTube,” Jackson answered. Jinyoung gritted his teeth, but kept his smile in place.

Jae looked around at his band members, then finally back to Jinyoung. “Then let the games begin.”

There was a considerable amount of whispering from both groups as they chose their designated player. Jinyoung accepted the responsibility himself, knowing that his rage would fuel the rhythm of his fingers. On Day6’s side, Jae finally sat himself in his chair. By this point, a crowd had grown in the practice room.

“Who are you rooting for, Jimin?” Jinyoung called out.

“I win no matter who I root for,” Jimin said. Jinyoung figured that was probably true.

And so began the most intense battle of Jinyoung’s life. It didn’t help that Jackson kept breathing down his neck and Jaebum kept squeezing his shoulders in what Jinyoung could only assume was an encouraging gesture. Every now and then the observing crowd would let out a gasp that set Jinyoung on edge, but he played on, tapping button after button, never failing to miss a beat. _I am a dancer_ he reminded himself. _Jae is just an oversized buffoon who NEVER could get the hang of dancing._ The image of Day6 dancing in front of a massive crowd kept Jinyoung playing on.

And then the most excruciating sound Jinyoung had ever heard suddenly rang through the room. It sounded like a cat dying crossed with T-ara’s “Bo-Peep” crossed with Big Bang’s “Bang Bang Bang” laid over a continuous loop of Chen from EXO hitting a high note, but off-key, which is to say: not a pleasant sound.

But Jinyoung did not look up. He played on. His anger formed earplugs that kept him playing steadily.

Suddenly everyone let out a cheer and Jackson and Jaebum and Mark had him wrapped in a four-way hug and Bambam was rolling around on the floor and Yugyeom was jumping around them, and Jinyoung finally looked up and saw Youngjae, dressed in his sparkly “Nobody” costume, flashing a peace sign. He'd been the one making that awful noise.

“GOT7 FOREVER!” Youngjae cried out, and then he lept onto the rest of them.

Jinyoung only got a flash of Day6 on their knees, crying out in defeat, before he was buried under his band members. But it was enough. Oh, it was enough.

 

 

“Wow,” Jimin said, sidling up to Jinyoung backstage. “They are _really bad_ at dancing.”

Jinyoung was wearing his “Be My Baby” dress, but this couldn’t put the slightest damper on his mood. On stage, Day6 was currently performing a terrible rendition of “Ooh-AHH.” They jumped out of sync every single time.

“I know,” Jinyoung said happily. The other Got7 members lined up in their “Be My Baby” dresses behind him, ready to take the stage for Part 3 of Day6’s opera. But it didn’t matter. Watching Day6 try to master that hip-swivel in the chorus was hilarious enough to last Jinyoung for years. “They’re _awful_.”


End file.
